Last
by Kukurusyn
Summary: Dan Hiji-Sakata Toushirou hanya mampu menggigit bibirnya, saat melihat suaminya mengucapkan janji suci kepada mempelai wanita di depan sana. Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC, Mpreg, Failed, Typo. Pair : GinHiji Slight GinTsuki & OkiHiji


_Rasanya sakit..._

_Sakit saat melihat seseorang yang harusnya menjadi milik mu seorang._

_Harus bersanding dengan orang lain di depan mata mu sendiri._

_Dan Hiji-Sakata Toushirou hanya mampu menggigit bibirnya, saat melihat suaminya mengucapkan janji suci kepada mempelai wanita di depan sana._

**Last**

**Disclaimer : Gintama Hideaki Sorachi**

**Story Kukuru_21**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama Romance**

**Warning : OOC, Failed, Typo, Shounen - ai**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : GinHiji Slight GinTsuki OkiHiji**

_*Happy reading*_

.

.

.

Rasanya Seorang Hiji-Sakata Toushirou seperti terjatuh kedalam lubang yang amat dalam dan gelap. saat mendengar dari mulut sang suami Sakata Gintoki. bahwa pria bersurai perak itu, mengatakan bahwa ia akan menikahi seorang wanita yang Hijikata tau betul. bahwa wanita itu menyukai Gintoki sudah sangat lama wanita _Yoshiwara_ itu Tsukuyo.

Hijikata hampir saja hendak melempar sang suami menggunakan gelas yang ia pegang. tapi perkataan suaminya selanjutnya, malah membuatnya menjatuhkan gelas kaca itu dengan wajah horor.

Tanpa sadar tubuhnya bergetar. kedua tangan miliknya memegang erat seragam _Shinsengumi_ miliknya. tubuhnya hampir saja ambruk kalau saja tak di tahan oleh sepasang tangan kokoh, milik samurai berambut perak itu namun dengan cepat Hijikata menipisnya kasar.

"Aku serius Toshi, janin yang ada di dalam perut Tsukuyo adalah anak ku." ucap Gintoki tegas tapi terdengar nada menyesal di dalam suaranya.

Dan Hijikata tak tau itu...

**~GinHiji~**

Yang Hijikata tau, ia hanya bisa menahan semua gejolak yang ada di dalam dirinya. entah itu kecewa,marah,sedih semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. dan yang hanya bisa ia lakukan adalah diam seperti boneka yang tak bernyawa. dan sesekali menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan sesak di dadanya, saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Okaa-san tenanglah aku di sini."

Suara lembut sang anak, yang sedari tadi menggengam tangan kananya membuat Hijikata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda berambut Hitam keriting.

Sakata Shintarou, tersenyum lembut ke arah sang ibu, mencoba menenangkan Hijikata yang tampak rapuh di matanya. manik merah miliknya beradu dengan manik biru sang ibu.

Ia tau Shintarou tau itu, bahwa sosok di depannya sangat rapuh saat ini. sosok yang sangat ia sayangi. sosok yang telah melahirkannya. tengah dalam kondisi dimana ia akan bisa pecah kapan saja. jadi yang hanya bisa ia lakukan hanya menggegam tangan sang ibu, yang telah di lepas oleh ayahnya yang menurut Shintarou sangat - sangat brengsek. menenangkan jiwanya yang tampak rapuh.

Dan juga menenangkan dirinya yang tampak sangat kecewa dan marah, kepada mempelai pria di depan sana.

Saat kedua pengantin baru di depan sana berjalan ke arah para tamu dengan bergandengan tangan. tanpa sadar Hijikata meremas genggaman tangan sang anak, saat manik Biru nya beradu pandang dengan manik merah sang suami yang sangat mirip dengan Shintarou. saat itu Hijikata merasakan seperti ada duri duri tajam sedang menusuk nusuk dadanya.

Gintoki hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat pemandangan keluarga kecilnya di depan sana. batin nya berkecamuk, ingin sekali berlari ke arah dua orang berambut sama itu mendekap mereka erat erat dan tak akan melepaskannya. sungguh Gintoki benci saat melihat tatapan putra sulungnya yang menatap benci serta kecewa ke arahnya, dan saat melihat raut wajah sang istri yang tampak rapuh. baru kali ini ia melihat wakil komandan iblis _Shinsengumi_ yang tampak rapuh. Gintoki merasa seperti tulang belakangnya di cabut paksa, saat melihat keluarga kecilnya yang sangat ia cintai memandangnya seperti itu.

Kalau saja tangan wanita berambut pirang itu tidak menarik tangannya dengan senyum miris. mungkin ia sekarang sudah lari ke arah keluarga kecilnya.

**~GinHiji~**

"Toshi kita harus bicara."

Gintoki memandang ke arah sosok pria bersurai Hitam, yang sedang sibuk memasukan baju baju miliknya ke dalam koper besar.

"Gintoki, sudahlah aku lelah." ucap Hijikata pelan.

"Tunggu kau mau kemana sayang?." Gintoki dengan cepat menahan tangan Hijikata, yang hendak keluar kamar milik mereka berdua dengan membawa koper besar.

"Aku ingin tinggal lagi di markas _Shinsengumi_ sebentar. banyak pekerjaan yang menunggu ku di sana, dan soal Shintarou ia akan ikut dengan ku."

Gintoki menggigit bibirnya pelan. tidak ia tidak akan memperbolehkan mereka pergi dari sini. ia tidak ingin orang orang yang sangat ia sayangi pergi meninggalkannya, ia tau ia egois tapi ia tidak akan siap mereka berdua pergi dari sisinya.

Dengan cepat namun penuh kelembutan ia mendekap Hijikata dari belakang, kedua tangan kekarnya memeluk erat sosok ramping di depannya yang tampak tak memberontak

"Sayang kumohon dengarkan aku." Gintoki berbisik lembut ke arah telinga Hijikata sambil sesekali mengecup rambut Hitamnya.

"Gin lepas aku lelah." suara parau istrinya membuat tubuh Gintoki menegang tanpa sadar.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, kumohon maafkan aku sayang. aku mencintai mu aku sangat mencintai mu." Gintoki berucap dengan putus asa. sungguh ia sangat menyayangi pria dalam dekapannya ini.

Dan Hijikata ingin sekali membalas ucapan suaminya bahwa ia juga sangat mencintai samurai berambut perak itu.

"Gintoki kumohon." lirih Hijikata

Mendengar suara Hijikata yang memohon padanya, membuat Gintoki melepaskan pelukanya dan membiarkan Istrinya pergi begitu saja.

**~GinHiji~**

"Hijikata-san kau baik-baik saja?" Suara seorang Okita Sougo, ketua dari divisi satu _Shinsengumi_ membuyarkan lamunan Hijikata. yang sedang membaca berkas berkas di atas meja miliknya.

Okita tau betul, bahwa laki laki yang menjabat sebagai atasannya ini sedang tidak baik baik saja. bisa di lihat dari raut wajahnya yang tampak kusut.

"Ah, aku baik baik saja." Ucap Hijikata sambil mengusap wajah lelahnya.

Bisa bisanya ia melamun saat sedang membaca berkas berkas penting yang harus ia selesaikan hari ini.

Okita hanya mampu menghela nafas lelah, saat Melihat Hijikata yang tampak menyibukkan diri dengan berkas berkas yang menurut Okita sendiri sangat memuakkan

Okita tau betul bahwa laki laki yang menjabat sebagai wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_, sekaligus laki laki yang sangat ia cintai tengah dalam keadaan tidak baik baik saja.

Katakanlah ia gila, karna bisa mencintai laki laki berambut hitam di depannya ini yang harusnya ia benci.

Entah, mulai sejak kapan ia sangat mencintai atasannya ini. tapi yang jelas semakin ia melihat wajah Hijikata. apalagi melihat senyumannya semakin membuatnya gila. sekaligus semakin membuatnya ingin selalu melihatnya tersenyum setiap saat dan hanya untuknya seorang.

Saat mendengar bahwa Hijikata berhubungan dengan samurai berambut perak yang sering ia sebut _Danna_. dan saat Hijikata menerima lamaran Gintoki di depan semua orang, yang membuatnya hancur sekaligus membuatnya patah hati untuk pertama kalinya.

Tapi, saat melihat senyuman Hijikata dan isak tangis bahagianya saat itu, membuat ia merelakan Hijikata ke pelukan Gintoki. dirinya akan baik baik saja, walaupun harus melihat Hijikata bahagia dan melihatnya tersenyum untuk orang lain itu sudah cukup baginya.

Dan saat ini. saat ia melihat laki laki yang sangat ia cintai. tengah dalam kondisi rapuh dengan wajah kusut dan tak ada senyuman yang sangat ia sukai, membuatnya sangat sangat marah pada si pelaku.

Okita ingin sekali menghajar Gintoki saat ini juga. apalagi saat mendengar dari Shintarou bahwa sang ibu sempat jatuh sakit, saat mendengar Gintoki hendak menikah lagi.

Kalau Gintoki memang tak bisa membuat Hijikata dan Shintarou bahagia, Okita siap menggantikannya ia siap bila di beri kesempatan untuk menjadi bagian dari mereka berdua.

Dia memang seperti _Masokis_ kalau sudah menyangkut dengan Hijikata.

"Hijikata-san lihat aku."dengan lembut Okita meraih pundak Hijikata, membuat mereka saling bertatap-tatapan

Hijikata sendiri sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Okita. ia tak menyangka bahwa laki laki itu bisa bersikap lembut.

"Sougo nama ku sudah bukan Hijikata."

"Ya aku tau itu, tapi aku lebih suka memanggil mu Hijikata-san atau Hijikata konoyaro." Ucap Okita datar.

Hijikata hanya memandang jengkel ke arahnya. padahal sudah beberapa kali ia katakan bahwa namanya sudah berubah, bukan lagi Hijikata Toushirou tetapi Sakata Toushirou.

"Hijikata-san katakan padaku. apa aku boleh menghajar Danna? untuk mu, Shintarou dan diriku." Ucap Okita tegas di sertai dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang pipi putih Hijikata.

"Sougo ada apa dengan mu hari ini, kau bersikap aneh dan berhenti memegang wajah ku sialan." Hijikata dengan cepat menangkis usapan lembut Okita di pipinya. melupakan Fakta bahwa ia juga menikmatinya.

Tapi yang namanya Okita itu keras kepala ia tetap memegang pipi Hijikata.

"Katakan apa aku bisa menggantikan _Danna_?" Tanpa sadar Okita menaikan volume suaranya dan membuat Hijikata sedikit kaget.

"Ap-apa maksud mu Sougo?"

"Kau tau maksudku Hijikata-san."

Hijikata mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindari pandangan laki laki di depannya. yang sejak tadi memandangnya lembut dengan tatapan tegas miliknya.

Hijikata tak tau bahwa Okita menyukainya. yang ia tau laki laki berambut seperti pasir gurun itu hanya membencinya dan berulang kali mencoba membunuhnya.

"Sougo kau tau aku sudah menikah."

"Aku tau itu ja-" perkataan Okita terpotong saat ia merasakan. hawa membunuh dari pemuda berambut Hitam keriting dengan postur tubuh yang mirip dengan Gintoki, yang tengah bersandar di Pintu _Shoji_ kamar Hijikata

"_Are_, Sougo-san apa yang kau lakukan di kamar Okaa-san? dan apa apaan tangan mu itu." dengan cepat Shintarou menangkis tangan Okita yang sejak tadi memegang pipi Hijikata.

Mata ikan mati Shintarou yang memang turunan dari Gintoki memandang tajam ke arah Okita.

Okita sendiri hanya bisa mendengus saat di pandang seperti itu.

**_Anak ini posesif sekali_** batinnya datar.

Setelah puas menjauhkan sang Ibu dengan Okita. Shintarou segera tersenyum riang saat memutar tubuh kebelakang, dan dengan cepat memeluk Hijikata.

Hijikata yang mendapat pelukan tiba tiba hanya bisa tersenyum lembut. ia sudah biasa melihat sang anak bersikap manja padahal umurnya sudah 15 tahun, tapi kalau sudah dekat dengannya ia seperti anak berumur 5 tahun.

"Okaa-san aku menyayangi mu."

Ucapan dari Shintarou membuat Hijikata menghentikan elusan di atas rambut sang anak, tanpa sadar membuatnya menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Sejak kapan ia mulai selemah ini

Sejak kapan ia sangat rapuh.

Tidak ia tak boleh seperti ini seorang yang punya julukan wakil komandan Iblis _Shinsengumi_ tak boleh selemah ini. ya, dia tak boleh terus terusan rapuh seperti ini. ia tak boleh membuat Kondo, Okita dan Shintarou khawatir.

"Okaa-san juga sangat menyayangi mu Shin."

Okita yang melihat pemandangan di depannya, membuatnya mengeretkan genggaman pada pedang miliknya.

"Sougo kau mau kemana?." Ucap Hijikata saat melihat Okita yang berjalan keluar

"Ah, aku ada urusan sebentar Hijikata-san."

"Urusan? Urusan apa? Kau jangan buat masalah Sougo, Kita habis ini akan berpatroli!" Kesal Hijikata.

"Aku hanya ingin menghajar pemberontak _Jouishishi_." Ucap Okita kalem tanpa menoleh.

"yah, bisa di bilang mantan anggota _Jouishishi_" gumam Okita pelan.

**~GinHiji~**

Suara ketukan pintu, membuat Tsukuyo yang sejak tadi tengah mencuci piring buru buru berjalan ke arah pintu depan.

"_Shinsengumi_?" tanya Tsukuyo bingung.

"_Danna_ ada?." Ucap Okita tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Tsukuyo.

**_Danna? ah maksudnya Gintoki_** batin Tsukuyo.

"Ah, ada aku akan memanggilnya kau bisa masuk dulu."

"Tak usah, aku ingin ngobrol dengannya di luar." ucap Okita datar.

"Okita-kun?" Suara Gintoki yang memanggilnya membuat Okita tanpa sadar menggertakan Giginya.

"Toshi, dan Shin Dimana mereka?" Gintoki bertanya dengan sarat khawatir.

"Hijikata-san dan Shintarou sedang ada di markas Shinsengumi."

"Hijikata-san? kau lupa yah Souchirou-kun marga Toshirou sejak 13 tahun lalu sudah berubah."

"Sougo desu" Ralat Okita. "Sayang sekali Danna, aku lebih suka menyebutnya dengan Hijikata-san." Lnjutnya dengannya sinis.

"Danna bukankah lebih baik kau melepaskan Hijikata-san dan Shintarou, biarkan mereka bahagia. kau tau Danna tidak ada yang mau seorang istri di dua kan."

"Katakan Sekali lagi!" Bentakan dari Gintoki membuat Okita tanpa sadar tersenyum sadis.

"Kau bisa mempercayakan ku untuk membahagiakan mereka." Lanjut Okita dengan tenang, tidak memperdulikan pria di depannya yang sedang menggeram marah.

Dengan tiba tiba Okita memukul pipi kanan Gintoki, hingga pria berambut perak itu terpental kebelakang.

**~GinHiji~**

"Mereka kecewa" Gumaman dari Okita membuat tubuh Gintoki mematung.

"Gintoki, maaf aku sudah merusak rumah tangga kalian." Ucap Tsukuyo pelan sambil tangan kanannya mengusap pipi Gintoki dengan handuk basah.

"Maaf karna aku, kau jadi terseret ke dalam masalah ku." sungguh Tsukuyo sangat senang saat mendengar bahwa samurai berambut perak di depannya mau membantunya.

Yah laki laki yang sangat ia cintai.

"Ini juga salah ku, harusnya saat itu aku tidak merahasiakannya kepada Toushirou. mungkin saat ini ia masih ada di sini." Tanpa sadar suara Gintoki bergetar pelan.

Tsukuyo hanya mampu tersenyum miris. Laki laki di depannya ini tidak mencintainya ia tau itu.

"Gintoki mungkin lebih baik kita akhiri saja masalah ini besok. aku akan mengurus surat cerai kita."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ini salah ku aku harus menanggungnya." Ucap Tsukuyo sambil tersenyum lembut. "Apa aku boleh memelukmu untuk terakhir kalinya?." lanjutnya penuh harap.

"Tentu." balas Gintoki

Tsukuyo memeluk Gintoki dengan erat. melupakan fakta bahwa ia sekarang tengah mengandung, sedangkan Gintoki balas memeluknya.

Saat pelukan terlepas Tsukuyo Memegang tangan Gintoki lembut

"Aku berharap kau bahagia." Ucap Tsukuyo sambil melepas tangan Gintoki.

Gintoki hanya bisa tersenyum "Kau juga" ucapnya.

Selepas kepergian Gintoki. tanpa sadar air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata wanita pirang itu, ia meremas baju miliknya. mencoba menahan isakannya yang semakin menjadi.

**_Begini lebih baik_** batinnya pelan.

**~GinHiji~**

Gintoki mengetuk pintu _Shoji_ di depannya dengan pelan. saat orang di dalamnya tidak menyahut ia dengan cepat membuka pintu itu, dan menemukan sang istri yang tengah tertidur di atas _Futon_.

Gintoki berjalan pelan ke arah pria yang sedang tertidur lelap. ia menyibak pelan selimut putih yang sedang di pake istrinya, lalu ikut berbaring bersama di atas _futon_. untung saja _futon_ Hijikata memang cukup untuk dua orang.

Gintoki memperhatikan baik baik wajah tidur sang istri, pemandangan yang sangat ia sukai sejak menikah dengan Hijikata. rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak Rumah Tangga mereka di bangun, sudah banyak yang mereka berdua lewati.

Banyak yang tidak menyangka bahwa sang _Shiroyasha_ dan _Onii no Fukuchou_ menjalin hubungan sampai ke jenjang pernikahan.

Gintoki pun sama, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Hijikata yang akan menjadi ibu untuk anak anaknya

Padahal saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dulu, tidak ada akur akur nya selalu saja berdebat dengan hal kecil.

Tapi, semenjak Shinsengumi pergi dari edo dulu. muncul perasaan kehilangan, perasaan Kehilangan yang pernah ia rasakan dulu. saat kepergian sang _Sensei_.

Saat itu yang bisa ia yakini dari perkataan Hijikata, bahwa ia dan para anggota Shinsengumi akan kembali ke edo yang baru.

Dan Gintoki percaya itu.

Tangan kanan Gintoki terangkat berniat mengusap pipi putih Hijikata.

"Sejak kapan aku sangat takut kehilangan mu?." Gintoki bermonolog sendiri

Dengan lembut ia kecup kening sang istri lalu memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

"_Sensei_ aku telah menemukan kebahagiaan ku." ucap Gintoki pelan.

**~GinHiji~**

Hijikata terbangun saat merasakan pelukan yang terasa familiar baginya, dan wangi tubuh yang sangat menenangkan.

Saat membuka mata, ia bisa melihat suaminya tengah memeluknya erat. dengan dagu yang di taruh di atas puncak kepala hitam miliknya.

"Gin-Gintoki?" panggil Hijikata kaget

Gintoki membuka matanya saat mendengar sang istri memanggil namanya, ia memandang sang istri dengan lembut lalu dengan tiba tiba mengecup keningnya gemas.

"Ohayou sayang." ucapnya setelah memberi Morning Kiss sambil menikmati wajah istrinya yang merona malu.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan di sini!? Bentak Hijikata.

"Tidur dengan istri ku apalagi? Kau kan tau aku tak bisa tidur tanpa mu." Ucap Gintoki wajahnya ia taruh di leher Hijikata menghirup wangi yang ia rindukan.

"Kau meninggalkan istri mu yang sedang mengandung sendirian di rumah? Dan apa apaan wajah mu itu!."

"Istri ku? Istri ku kan sekarang ada di sini."

"Jangan main main dengan ku sialan." dengan cepat Hijikata menendang Gintoki hingga menabrak dinding di belakangnya.

"Sakittt, ah kau masih saja kasar kepada Gin-san seperti dulu ne Toshi-kun." Gintoki mengusap usap belakang kepalanya yang terbentur dinding. lalu berjalan ke arah istrinya yang sedang mode _Onii_

"Oke, dengarkan aku kita duduk dulu." Dengan lembut Gintoki meraih tangan Hijikata, lalu menuntunnya untuk duduk di atas _Futon_ yang semalam mereka tempati.

"Maaf, aku Sudah membuat kau dan Shintarou kecewa dan maaf aku sudah membohongi mu." Gintoki meraih dagu Hijikata agar bisa bertatap tatapan.

Manik merah dan biru saling beradu.

"Sebenernya anak yang di dalam perut Tsukuyo itu bukan anak ku, itu anak Tsukuyo dan laki laki lain. aku menikahinya agar laki laki brengsek itu bisa bertanggung jawab. hari ini aku dan Tsukuyo akan mengakhirinya, siang nanti Tsukuyo akan membawakan surat cerai ke rumah kita."

Hijikata hanya bisa membelalakan matanya. memandang ke arah manik merah itu. menyelami, mencari cari kebohongan tapi tidak ada. suaminya itu serius.

"Dan untuk wajah ku ini aku pantas mendapatkannya." lanjut Gintoki sambil mengusap pipi nya yg biru bekas pukulan Okita kemarin.

"Ah aku aku lega." gumaman dari Hijikata membuat Gintoki menatap sang istri yang sedang menunduk. Poni V miliknya menutupi bulu mata lentik itu.

"Hei." dengan lembut Gintoki memegang pipi sang istri, sedangkan Hijikata memegang telepak tangan sang suami memandang manik merah dengan tatapan yang berkaca kaca. satu titik air mata jatuh, dari manik biru yang terbias cahaya dari celah celah Ruangan yang mereka tempati.

"Aku bahagia." di susul dengan tumpahan air mata lainnya.

Gintoki meraih bahu sang istri menariknya mendekat. lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka, melumatnya sebentar.

Membawa sang istri ke dalam dekapan hangat dada bidang. membiarkan Hijikata mendengarkan detak jantungnya dan menumpahkan segalanya di dadanya, membasahi yukata putih miliknya.

Sedangkan Gintoki, menenggelamkan wajahnya di puncak kepala sang istri. menutupi wajahnya yang tengah menangis bahagia.

"Kau yang terakhir untuk ku."

~**GinHiji**~

**Fin**

A/N : Ini fanfic pertama saya di Fandom Gintama khususnya GinHiji :)

Kritik dan saran sangat di perlukan:)

Shiroyasha : Iblis Putih

Onii no Fukuchou : Wakil Komandan Iblis

Shoji : pintu geser khas Jepang dari rangka kayu berlapis kertas Transparan

Yukata : jenis Kimono yang di buat dari bahan kain katun tipis tanpa pelapis.

Futon : tempat tidur tradisional Jepang.


End file.
